Video and still images can be stored digitally in a wide variety of formats on a wide variety of storage media. For example, still images can be stored as electronic image files according to the Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) format. The JPEG file of the image can then be accessed and displayed on a computer or other video monitor.
Similarly, video can be stored digitally according to the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard formats. Video can also be transmitted as MPEG data. The MPEG video can then be replayed on, for example, a computer, a television, or other video monitor.
Digitally stored video and still images may have varying degrees of resolution or image quality. The higher the resolution or image quality, the more data is stored for the images.
Video and still images can be stored on a variety of storage media. For example, digital video and still images can be stored on a hard drive, a floppy disk, a compact disk (CD), a Digital Versatile (or Video) Disk (DVD), Blu-Ray disc or a memory card.